


倾情

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 5





	倾情

（1）

hins在检查麦克风，为上台前做最后的准备，放在桌面上的手机突然震动了起来。他看了一眼。

是Kenny。

周遭的一切变得安静模糊，hins只能听到自己的呼吸声，和那个近在咫尺却没法挪动脚步过去接的电话。

十秒。如果他十秒后没挂，就接。

十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二，一。

十秒过后，电话还是契而不舍地响着。

hins接通了电话。

“......” 电话那边只有烈烈风声。

“喂，Kenny，是你吗？”

然后是急促的脚步声，嘈杂的人声。

hins的心提到嗓子眼，浑身冰凉，血液倒流。

只听到电话那边传来一把遥远的男声，是北方口音，“woc，车头都撞成这样了......”

(2)

kenny在北京出了车祸。

120赶到的时候已经当场昏迷，送到医院急救，手臂轻微骨折，颅内有淤血，体征平稳，但就是一直昏迷不醒。大夫衡量再三，还是选择保守治疗，毕竟开颅手术太过伤元气，以病人的年龄体质，迟早会醒。

公司上下忙成一团，忙着安抚家属，忙着摁住媒体，忙着取消工作行程，忙着联系保险公司。没人注意到张敬轩当天在马来西亚的演唱会以身体抱恙为由提早了一个小时结束，又承诺了看这一场的观众可以凭票在尾场那天可以补看一次早场。

熬完三天四场的演唱会，hins已在崩溃边缘，他随时都要倒下了。

Kenny在手术后的第二天就醒了，各项指数都良好，大家都安心了下来，但有件事只有mani知道，Kenny几乎失去了所有记忆。助手忍不住也告诉了hins。

“医生说，可能半个月，一个月，半年之后，记忆会随着淤血的消失而恢复，也有可能永远不会回来，这个说不准的，现在的科学对于大脑的了解还是太少了。”

“hins，Kenny......也不记得你了。”

(3)

保险公司安排专机把Kenny接了回香港，送到一处疗养院休养，Kenny已经不需要专业的医生照看着，只要观察半个月没问题，就可以出院正常生活了。至于恢复记忆，医院也爱莫能助，只能往后求助于心理医生。

hins从大马回到家高烧到走不了路足足两天，只有保姆在照顾他，也只有保姆听到他在半醒半睡之中一直喃喃着关斌，关斌。

他现在站在病房门口了。他推开门。

阳光洒满了房间里的每个角落，窗户打开着，外边能看到郁郁葱葱的花园，窗帘被风吹得一扬一扬，Kenny头上绑着纱布，缩在沙发上，怀里抱着个iPad，嘴角含笑，没听到有人进来。

“Kenny。”

Kenny猛地抬头，看见来人，慌忙地把iPad盖到桌上，不小心把耳机也一起扯落，声音变成了外放。

他心虚地低着头，脸颊染了绯红，“张...张生?”

Kenny的神情撕扯着他的心，相识十几年，他没见过Kenny这个样子，是不是以后，他们的种种，只能深埋在他一个人的脑海里了。

“你在看我的演唱会？”hins声音沙哑。

Kenny更不好意思了，像被撞破心事，“mani......mani send咗d资料叫我得闲就睇，一定要记翻起公司d同事，点知我乜都无睇，净系挂住.....睇你d野。”像做错了事的孩子，Kenny把头埋到膝盖里，“你唔好话比距知喔。”

hins几欲落泪，一句话都说不出来，只能叫着他的名字，“Kenny......”

两人之间安静了一会儿，Kenny怔怔地看着免力支撑着自己不要倒下的hins，他鼓起勇气，怯生生地一字一句地说，“张生，我，我可唔可以问你一个问题？”

hins闭着眼点点头。

“生安白造系咩意思？”

Kenny屏住呼吸，只等待一个答案。

这个词是他的逆鳞，hins瞬间崩溃，说话都带着哭腔，他疯狂摇头，嘶哑地喊道，“那天是记者逼我，我才这么说的，我也不知道为什么要这么说，不是真的，不是真的，Kenny，原谅我，你原谅我......”

Kenny从沙发上站了起来，小心翼翼地问他，眼睛瞬间有了光彩，“不是真的吗？”

“不是，不是啊......”hins心痛到了极点，双眼红得滴血。

Kenny扭着衣袖，慢慢一步步向他走过来，“我们真的是情侣，对吗？”

“当然是啊......”

Kenny按压着狂喜做最后的确认，“所以，你真的是我男朋友咯？”

hins重重点头。

Kenny扑进他怀里，带着炽热的心跳，紧紧地搂住他的脖子，颤抖着说着：“太好了，太好了，那些报道一直说我们分手，我都难过得睡不着......”

“不分手，不分手了......” hins先是一怔，然后抱着怀里失而复得的人，泣不成声。

Kenny幸福地蹭着他的脖子，不忘给他擦眼泪，“都是我的错，到处跑惹的祸，害得你这么担心，以后我不乱跑了，都听你的，好不好？”

hins带着无限的爱意吻住了他的唇。

完


End file.
